elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Babette
|Base ID = |essential = Always}} Babette is a Breton vampire and, as a member of the Dark Brotherhood, she also functions as a merchant of potions and ingredients, as well as being a master trainer of Alchemy. Biography At the age of ten, Babette was bitten by a vampire, becoming one herself. She's lived over three hundred years as one, and boasts about how her innocent appearance makes killing easier. Due to her age, it can be inferred that she was alive during the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433. Interactions In the Falkreath Sanctuary, she sells potions and alchemy items. Babette has more gold than the typical alchemist. She is always available for Alchemy training. Money Babette receives as a skill trainer is added to her available funds to buy things as a merchant. Babette cannot be pickpocketed or harmed in any way because she has the body of a child. After Death Incarnate She, along with the Dragonborn, Nazir, and Cicero (if he was not killed in the earlier quest "The Cure for Madness") are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. As such, she moves to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and continues selling potions. In Dawnguard, Babette becomes a random encounter, found wandering the wilderness of Skyrim in search of a "snack". If asked if she is hunting she may remark that, while they cook at the Sanctuary, she has "more refined tastes". If Auriel's Bow is used to block out the sun, she comments on it, saying, "The tyranny of the sun is over!" and, "It's our time, now." She also says some of the standard NPC lines, such as, "The sky is all wrong." Wares *After completing the Dark Brotherhood questline, two Daedra Hearts can be purchased from her in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *Babette sells one Nirnroot and two Deathbells every two days. These ingredients are useful for Ingun Black-Briar's task. Quests *Death Incarnate - assist Brotherhood members in the fight against the Penitus Oculatus assault. Quotes *''"You looking to buy some potions? Or maybe I could help train you to make your own?" -''- One of Babette's opening responses when the player talks to her. *''"My targets make the mistake of not perceiving me as a threat. Last mistake they ever make." -''- One of Babette's opening responses when the player talks to her. *''"I can brew some potions for you. Or train you in alchemy." -''- One of Babette's opening responses when the player talks to her. *''"Sister/Brother" -''- One of Babette's opening responses when the player talks to her. *''"Have fun." -''- One of Babette's ending statements for conversations. *''"Have a good contract." -''- One of Babette's ending statements for conversations. *''"Right, then." -''- One of Babette's ending statements for conversations. *''"It's as rewarding as it is dangerous. Let's see what I can show you." -''- Babette's response when a player asks for alchemy training. *''"Yes - don't kill the Gourmet! Oh, I know you have to, but it makes me sad all the same. I love Gourmet's recipes. The world will soon be a blander, less flavorful place." -''- Babette's response when the player asks for advice for their Gourmet contract. *''"I'm just a little girl! The Dark Brotherhood killed my mama and papa, and then they took me captive! Please, please help me! Rather convincing, don't you think? In truth, I'm no more a little girl than you are. I was once, of course. Three hundred years ago. Vampirism tends to keep one remarkably... fresh." -''- Babette's response when the player asks her to tell them about herself. *''"It's been quite a boon looking like a child. No one ever suspects a thing." -''- One of Babette's opening responses when the player talks to her. *''"Kill well. And often." -''- One of Babette's ending statements for conversations. Trivia *In the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, if the spider Lis is killed, the assassins attempt revenge, while Babette only says, "Why are they fighting?" as if she were a normal child, not a vampire. *Babette is the only child vampire in . *When recording Babette's lines, Harley Graham made a blunder in the line, "Got a pretty full stock of potions and alchemy reagents." She sounds out the word "alchemy" and mis-pronounces it. This was not done over, and remains in the game. *Using Detect Dead can highlight her. *If the members of the Dark Brotherhood are killed in Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!, Babette is not among the members in the sanctuary. This is probably because, since children cannot be killed, her presence would make the quest impossible to complete. *Babette mentions that she loves the Gourmet's recipes, implying that Skyrim's vampires can still enjoy mortal food. This is already made somewhat obvious by the fact that the Dragonborn is still healed by food, even as a vampire. *Cicero refers to her as the "Un-child," while Astrid calls her an "eternal ten-year-old vampire." *Babette can often be found talking to Gabriella about her recent contracts. *Babette is usually found sitting down looking at Lis' spider nest along with Gabriella and Festus Krex. With installed, she may on occasion be spotted around the sanctuary feeding on dead bodies. *Upon first meeting her, Babette tells the story of a man who offered her candy. The man followed her into a dark alleyway, which Babette claimed was a shortcut to a candy shop. She then killed him with her fangs. Appearances * ** es:Babette ru:Бабетта de:Babette pl:Babette uk:Бабетта fr:Babette Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Undead